Evanescence
by ChocolatefudgeXX
Summary: He touched her hand and a feeling of warmth speard over her body. His hand felt hot on her own. He drew her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. He kissed her a lot of times and between his kisses he whispered 'I love you'. No war okay? Read the fanfic and please don't forget to review!
1. Prologue

**Evanescence**

**Prologue.**

She stared at his face, his blond hair was ruffled and he was breathing hard. His grey eyes were looking straight into hers, she felt like an open book under the scrutiny of his eyes. His hands were firmly pressed against her arms and his lips were a bit parted. She could see his pink lips and feel his hot breath on her face. He neared his face and planted his lips on hers. Instantly, Hermione closed her eyes, he kissed her gently nd Hermione could feel fireworks erupt in her body. Her heart was beating abnormally fast and her skin felt hot from where he had grabbed her. She couldn't think properly and could only feel his lips on hers. He nibbled on her lower lip which caused Hermione to squeak in surprise. Her back was pressed against the cold wall of the bar. Both of them kissed passionately for a while. He moved his hands on Hermione's petite waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Her knees began to wobble. Sensing this he swiftly moved his hands down to support her and finally left her lips so that she could catch her breath.

He smirked at the affect that he had on her. Her lips were swollen and her face resembled that of a tomato. Her eyes were shining and were looking at his. "What's wrong Granger? Did weasel never kiss like that?" he drawled and due to his comment Hermione was drawn back to reality. She distanced herself from him and glared at him "Oh shut up you little ferret" she said. "Even a raccoon can kiss better than that" but Hermione knew that that was certainly not true and sounded quite silly as opposed to her usual witty remarks. This caused Draco to scowl; he brought his eyebrows together and moved towards Hermione. Seeing this she swiftly moved away from him but he was too fast. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him. Her back was pressed against his firm chest and she could feel his hot breath on her neck thus causing the hairs present there to rise. "Take that back" He spoke in a low, husky voice. "N..n..no" stammered Hermione. "Well I guess I'll just have to kiss you again and again until you take that back" He commented. Before Hermione could comprehend what exactly he meant, he had turned her around and had captured her lips.

Yes Draco Malfoy, the infamous little ferret was kissing Hermione Granger, the little Gryffindor bookworm. Surprising huh?

**Hello! Well this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I am so anxious! I hope you guys like it and if anyone wants to criticize then 'constructive' criticism will be much appreciated. Thank you and please don't forget to review!**

**PS, I wrote this in 15 minutes so please be kind. **


	2. Chapter 1: That little ferret

**Evanescence **

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys I'm going to change the story a bit. The war never happened okay? I'm going to exclude the war. Well enjoy and please tell me whether you like it or not, okay? And also if it's boring or too simple. Oh and if you find any mistakes please do tell me, I don't have anyone to check my work. Anyway enjoy ^^**

**Oh and I changed the chapter from the end a bit.**

" 'Mione! 'Mione" the little five year old ran towards Hermione and grasped her legs as hard as her little hands allowed her to. "Yes sweetheart?" asked Hermione, "I'm hungwy" Rosie cried. "Bake me shomething to eeat". Rosie was a small five year old girl. She had big hazel colored eyes and small rosy lips that complemented her pink cheeks. Her hair was light brown and was wavy. She had an adorable little nose and a fair color. Hermione, lovingly, picked little Rosie up and walked towards the kitchen. She set her down on the counter and went to make something for her. Unlike Hermione, Rosie didn't have freckles and had clear, soft, baby skin. Rosie was sitting on the counter waiting for Hermione to give her something to eat. She was trying her best to wait like a good, little girl but was finding it hard to do so. She was awfully hungry. After what seemed like hours to Rosie, Hermione walked over and gave her small pieces of bunny-shaped apples. Rosie, enthusiastically, grabbed one and ate it. After finishing the first piece Rosie moaned in delight and quickly grabbed the second one.

Hermione watched her with a nostalgic gaze. She remembered when her mom used to make them for her and felt tears in her eyes. Her parents had died, leaving Hermione with her small sister, Rosie. Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts with remarkable results and was now living in a small apartment with Rosie, her sweet baby sister. Her parents died in a traffic accident. After their death Hermione had felt that there was a hole in her chest, at first she refused to take the custody of Rosie and locked herself up. Her parents were her everything and now they were gone. They had always been there for her but now they were gone. She cried and cried all day long and isolated herself from her friends. Then one day in an attempt to cheer her up Harry and Ginny had brought Rosie to her apartment. Rosie, at that time, was 2 years old. She was in Harry's firm, muscular arms and was looking at Hermione with large, adorable, curious eyes. At the sight of her baby sister Hermione's frozen heart melted. Rosie extended her arms towards Hermione indicating her to pick her up. Hermione, with shaky legs, walked towards Harry and took her from his hands and hugged her. Ever since then Hermione had opened up and had decided to look after Rosie.

Rosie had finished her apples and looked at Hermione. She brought her small eyebrows together and wrinkled her nose. "Why are you cwying Hermi..mi..one" she asked in her cute voice "Did something happen?" she asked worriedly. At the sound of her voice Hermione came out of her trance and noticed that Rosie was looking at her with curious yet worried eyes.

"What?" said Hermione. Rosie repeated her question. Hermione quickly brushed her tears off with the back of her hand and looked at Rosie "Oh it's nothing sweetheart" She smiled a soft smile in return. Rosie did not seem to believe her; she put her empty tray on the counter and brought her small, chubby arms around Hermione's neck and hugged her. "Don't wowwy. Everything will be awl awight" she said, trying her best to cheer Hermione up. Hermione's heart began to warm up and she hugged Rosie back. Suddenly Rosie pulled back and looked at Hermione with her large eyes, shining brightly " 'Mione! You shaid we will go to see magic!" she exclaimed in her energetic voice. Hermione then remembered that she had promised Rosie that she will take her to Diagon Alley so that she could show her the shops and different magical things. Hermione smiled and said "Oh yes I remember, come on hurry up and change your clothes then we'll go" Rosie quickly got down from the counter and ran towards her room. After 5 minutes she came running towards Hermione wearing her pink shirt and fumbling with her shoes. Hermione, knowingly, helped Rosie with her shoes, grabbed her wand and picked Rosie up and apparated. They arrived in Diagon Alley and Rosie was so excited. Hermione took her to various shops. At the end of the day she took her to a café to rest. When she entered the café she felt like she saw a mob of blond hair and suddenly was filled with unpleasant memories and her heart began to vigorously beat against her ribcage but when she looked around carefully she saw nothing. She thought maybe she was imagining things and walked towards an empty table and sat down, with Rosie sitting on the opposite side playing with her newly bought toys. Hermione ordered one cup of herbal tea for herself and ice-cream for Rosie. While waiting for her order to arrive she drifted back to her last year at Hogwarts.

She remembered the memories that she had long buried. Draco Malfoy. Yes, that little spoiled ferret. When she thought of him she began to fume with anger. She felt like someone was looking at her. She looked around and saw no one. She sighed. Maybe she was stressed? Her order arrived and she began to drink her tea trying her best to forget about that stupid ferret.

Draco looked at her from where he was sitting. After recovering from his initial shock of seeing her with an exact replica of herself, well a little replica, he watched her closely. That little replica was sitting opposite of Hermione and was busy playing with her toys. Many thoughts and scenarios filled Draco's mind. Who was that little midget? Was she her kid? But how could she be her kid? She looked around the age of 5 and they had graduated from Hogwarts 3 years ago so she couldn't possibly be her child, and besides that kid was different, her hair, unlike Hermione's hair, was tamed and had a shade of light brown. Maybe she was her relative? He watched Hermione closely, it was exactly 3 years since he had seen her and she hadn't changed one bit. Well, she did look more mature but hey? She had always been mature. He couldn't see her whole face from where he was sitting. She still had those plump pink lips and a small nose. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and she was wearing a light brown blouse with a knee-length skirt. Draco felt the rate of his heart quicken. Suddenly Hermione looked his way and their eyes were locked.

Oh God! Why the hell was he here! Of all places! She was so angry. He was still the same with that aristocratic nose and soft blond hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were grey, with a tinge of blue. How dare he look so nonchalant? Draco had that same, indifferent expression making sure that his thoughts and real emotions didn't appear on his face.

Hermione was the first one to look away. She refused to give him the satisfaction of making her angry. She quickly wiped her face clean of any emotions. Rosie was still eating her strawberry flavoured ice-cream. Hermione's anger began to shrink when she saw Rosie trying her best to eat her ice-cream without spilling it. Hermione smiled and wiped Rosie's ice-cream filled face and helped her finish her ice-cream.

It had been a while since he had seen her smile like that. Free from any anxieties and worries. Draco continued to observe her.

Hermione,again, felt his gaze on her and she was trying her best not to go over where he was sitting and slap him. She noticed that Rosie had, with much difficulty, finished her ice-cream. " 'Mione?" she asked in her sweet voice

"Yes, Rosie?" Hermione asked. "I'm shleepy...can we go back home" Rosie asked in a sleepy voice. Her eyes were closing and she was doing her best keeping them open. Hermione nodded her head in affirmation and after paying the bill picked Rosie up. In the process of picking her up Rosie accidentally dropped one of her toys. It was a magic ball. The ball rolled over and stopped near the feet of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione growled in distress. 'Oh great' she thought. Trying to keep her expression impassive she walked over to him and picked the ball up. She could feel his eyes on her. After she picked the ball up Hermione straightened herself and quickly walked away from him, not wanting to be in his presence any longer. She went outside the café and apparated back to her apartment.

The last thought that crossed Draco's mind was 'She smelled nice...like strawberry or maybe vanilla' he mused

** how was it? Was it good? Bad? Childish? Predictable? Please share your thoughts with me and if you're not satisfied I'll try to write better. Well please don't forget to review! Oh and accio-logic is my first reviewer ^^ thank you so much for reviewing this ^^ others should learn from this person :I review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ginny

**Chapter 2**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Please review and I hope you like it and if you don't then feel free to tell me.**

Hermione apparated back to her apartment. Rosie was still in her arms. She was staring at Hermione with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" She asked in a bewildered voice. Just noticing that Rosie was still in her arms, Hermione set her on the ground and tried her best to smile. "Nothing's wrong sweety, it's just that I was really tired, I'll take you to Diagon Alley again someday okay?". Rosie didn't look convinced but after contemplating for a while she finally nodded her head. Her toys were in her arms, "I'm shleepy *yawns* Mi..mione" she said in a small voice. Hermione then picked her up and tucked her in her bed, kissed her forehead and went back to the living room. After her little interaction with Rosie, Hermione seemed to have calmed down. She went to the kitchen and made coffee for herself before coming back to the living room and sitting on her beige colored couch. 'What the heck was he doing there?' she wondered. After seeing his stupid, impassive face Hermione had nearly had a heart attack. She hadn't seen him for at least 3 years. Not after graduating from Hogwarts. Thinking of Hogwarts she was again drifted in the sea of memories. She remembered the way he used to touch her face lovingly and look at her with those eyes full of emotion.. She remembered the way he used to gently caress her cheeks and kiss her softly on her lips. She remembered the feeling of warmth that used to spread in her body just at the sight of him. In their last year at Hogwarts Dra…that ferret seemed to have changed, he didn't insult her and just spent his time either reading or thinking. Hermione, being sharp, had noticed this. Sometimes she could feel his lingering gaze on herself but when she looked at him he always looked away.

One day she decided to confront him about his peculiar behavior. When she had asked him what was wrong he just looked at her and said nothing. She began to feel a bit nervous under his gaze and after a few minutes, that seemed like hours he had suddenly kissed her. Hermione had never been kissed before so her first reaction was to slap him, hard. He seemed surprised but soon after his expression changed from surprise to anger. He had growled at her angrily and had demanded why she slapped him. His anger had wiped all the nervousness she was experiencing and she was then filled with anger herself. Both of them ended up fighting each other. Then days passed and whenever Hermione looked at him her heart began to beat, outrageously, against her ribcage. She seemed to notice little things about him. His hair, eyes, the way he sometimes looked at her etc and had ended up falling in love with him. She was young at that time and thought that Draco really had changed but Oh God how wrong she was! He had deceived her and the way he deceived and tricked her still caused her to get angry.

There was a knock on the door causing Hermione to come back from her reverie. She put her empty cup of coffee on the couch and went towards the door to open it. When she opened it she was met with the sight of a woman with red her. "Hey Hermione" she said "You wouldn't believe what Harry did!" she exclaimed. "Oh sure I wouldn't" Hermione said sarcastically, "Why don't you come in, Ginny? And try not to be too loud, Rosie's sleeping". After Ginny nodded her head in affirmation Hermione let her in the apartment. She went in the kitchen to get something for Ginny while Ginny made herself comfortable on Hermione's couch.

After 5 minutes Hermione came back with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. "Anyway, as I was saying you wouldn't believe what Harry did!" she said grabbing a cookie. Hermione rolled her eyes and asked her what happened. She was used to Ginny's sudden visits and outbursts. "Okay, our anniversary is like 2 days later and I was so excited. I had planned to go to Paris with him and when I told him about my plans he said that he's busy!" she said dramatically "I mean he knows how important this is. It's our FIRST anniversary! And he said that we can't go to Paris just 'cause he's 'busy'" she said sulkily. Ginny had finally confessed her feelings to Harry last year and now they were together. "What did I say about keeping your volume down?" Hermione asked sternly "Oh yea sorry but I'm so furious!" she pouted. "Oh come on Ginny you can just go to Paris another day. I'm sure Harry has his reason for not agreeing to go" Hermione said in her usual calm voice "No" she pouted "An anniversary is important!" well anyway what did you do?" Hermione sensing that Ginny didn't want to continue talking about it played along "Well nothing special, I took Rosie to Diagon Alley" Hermione didn't tell her about Dr…that ferret yet.

'It isn't that big of a deal' she thought. They chatted for some time and Ginny went back. Hermione then picked up the now empty plate and cup and took them to the kitchen. She washed them and after checking up on Rosie one last time she went to her room. It was 10:00 pm and she didn't feel sleepy. She stared at the ceiling and thought about what happened today. The last thought that was in her mind was of a person with blond her before she drifted off to sleep.

**Okay this ends the second chap. Well I know it's not long but I promise I'll try to make the next one long! I'm not really satisfied with this chapter well anyway um I hope you like it and please review! I might edit this chapter later, I'm really sleepy so I don't think that I wrote it quite well. Um please review, I get inspiration to write enthusiastically when you guys review~!**


	4. Note

DelusionalMinds, thank you for using so much of your time for writing such a lengthy review. I really do appreciate it and as this is my first time writing something I'm really thankful that you spent so much time in order to correct me :) I will change the summary and try to make small paragraphs. Um there's just one thing I would like to correct, you wrote "cold war of the bar" if you read the prologue more carefully you'll see that it's actually written "wall" not "war".Oh and also the reason why the prologue is so different is because I've read a lot of fan fics and always I've noticed that a prologue is different than the rest of the story. Intrigued, I one day searched for the 'exact' meaning of a prologue and this is what I found **"****A prologue is an introduction to the story when it doesn't quite fit in with the rest of it. It could be from a different time, perspective, etc.**** It's to add information that you can't in the main part of your story, either because it happened at a different time or your main character or narrator is unaware of it perhaps as a sort of dramatic irony". **Due to this reason I wrote the prologue a bit differently. In this line : "What's wrong Granger did weasel never kiss like that", you wrote that if I add 'the' after 'weasel' it'll make my writing sound more fluid but I don't think so, I used weasel instead of using 'Weasley' which is Ronald's real surname. So this doesn't seem natural now does it? "What's wrong Granger did the weasley never kiss you like this?" however, I do agree on the coma part and also you also wrote that I didn't explain much, the explanation will come in the later chapters. I will explain each and everything but a bit slowly. I'm trying not to make it a bit too 'cliche'

Anyway, thanks for giving me your advice. I'll try to improve and write better. Oh and you said that it seems that I don't edit my work, I don't and I wrote this in one of the chapters, however, I will do it later and omit the unimportant parts.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke up from the feeling of soft hands on her face. " 'Mione, 'Mione , wake up. You shaid we will go for shopping on shunday" said Rosie. She was sitting on Hermione and was doing her best to wake her up. "It's 10:00 am, wake up" Hermione couldn't help but smile. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with big, impatient, hazel eyes. When Rosie saw that Hermione had woken up she smiled and attacked her with a hug. Hermione laughed and sat up with Rosie on her lap.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you for shopping, but first we have to have breakfast and take a bath okay? What do you want to eat?" Hermione asked. "Um um phancakes" she smiled while hugging Hermione. "Okay, then go take a bath while I make pancakes, okay?"

Rosie nodded her head and quickly got of her and ran towards her room. Hermione after rubbing her eyes got out of her bed. After her feet touched the cold floor she had this sudden urge to go back to sleep but then Rosie's face flashed through her mind and she begrudgingly walked towards the kitchen.

She gathered the ingredients required for making pancakes. She first beat the eggs and after they became fluffy she added the other ingredients and mixed them all together. After that she heated the skillet and added the batter. The pancakes came out to be fluffy and delicious. She had strawberry sauce in the refrigerator, after adding the sauce on top of the freshly cooked pancakes she called Rosie. The kitchen was filled with the mouth watering aroma of pancakes.

Rosie came running towards Hermione. Even though she was 5 she had been taught by Hermione how to do most of her stuff by herself. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt.

Hermione gave her the pancakes and Rosie ate them slowly savoring the taste. When she finished eating she let out a contented smile. Hermione, herself, drank tea and ate one pancake. After both of them had finished their food, Hermione changed into a simple white blouse and a skirt, tied her hair in a bun and took Rosie to the supermarket.

All the while Hermione had been thinking about a certain ferret. She wondered why she had been so stupid to date him. What had she seen in that bigoted bloke? Her mind was filled with these thoughts. She had thought maybe he had changed but apparently he hadn't.

After shopping was done Hermione took Rosie to a park to play. Whenever she saw Rosie her heart was filled with warmth and she tried her best to forget about him. She still couldn't believe that her heart raced when she saw him, after 3 years and her heart still yearned for him. She had graduated from Hogwarts when she was 18 so now she was 21 years old. Ron still lived at the Burrow while Ginny had moved in with Harry. Ginny always had a crush on Harry and Harry, being Harry, didn't have a single clue. She found his obliviousness astonishing. Everyone had known that Ginny had a crush on him and he was the single person who didn't. Heck! Even Ron knew. Ginny, getting flustered with his indifference to her frequent advances, had finally confessed.

"Mione?" Hermione looked for the source of the voice and found Rosie looking at her. Rosie had a rose in her hands. She ran towards Hermione and gave her the rose. "For you" she smiled showing her perfect white teeth. Hermione smiled and took the rose from her. It was getting time for lunch so she picked Rosie up and decided to go home. On her way she saw blond hair and was instantly reminded of Draco. She shook her head and tried her best to push him at the very back of her mind.

Draco was in his bed staring at the ceiling. After graduating from Hogwarts he didn't bother to get a job. He had a lot of money at gringotts thus not requiring him to get a job. He was thinking about his encounter with Hermione the other day, and was still stuck on the point that whether she smelled like vanilla or strawberries.

'It must be vanilla…hmmm but there was a hint of strawberries in it'. He was wondering about this when his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, came to his room. "Draco? What's wrong?" she said in her usual superior voice but there was a hint of concern in her voice. Unlike Lucius Malfoy, her heart wasn't made of stone. Even to this day his father hated muggles and thought that they didn't deserve to live. From when Draco was young his father had forced him to hate muggles and filled his mind with all sorts of lies. All this resulted in Draco becoming an obnoxious prat who flaunted in the halls of Howarts showing of his wealth and superiority.

His mother, however, never approved of his behaviour. "Nothing" he replied in his usual tone. "But you didn't eat anything last night and even this morning you didn't have any breakfast" she said. Even though Draco loathed his father he loved his mother. "I'm not hungry mother, I'll eat something later" he said. Still not convinced, Narcissa nodded her head went back leaving Draco back to his musing.

In his last year at Hogwarts something had changed in him and the reason for this change was none other than Granger. He was living his life luxuriously, being his usual detestable self. He was the head boy. It was after classes had ended and he was in the common room trying to complete his essay. Hermione was the head girl and as both the heads had to live together he was now living with Hermione. Hermione's room was across from Draco's room and in the middle of them was the common room. Draco was at first displeased at the idea of sharing something with a mudblood but he didn't have much of a choice. Hermione was in the kitchen making something to eat. Suddenly, Draco heard a sound, a feminine sound, from the kitchen. Annoyed that he was disturbed while doing his essay, Draco put his Transfiguration book down on the table and walked over to the kitchen.

He leaned at the door of the kitchen and stared at Hermione. She was clutching her hand and seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong Granger?" He said "What did you do now?" he asked in his usual stoic voice. Hermione glared at him "I accidentally cut my finger, can't you see?" She answered in an irritated tone. Blood was dripping from her finger. She washed her hand and put on a band aid on her finger. After she was done she roughly pushed Draco aside and went to her room, shutting her door rather loudly. Draco stared at her retreating form and then turned his attention to the drops of blood on the floor. When he saw them he was surprised. He had thought that her blood would've been brown, just like mud but it was red, pure red, just like his. After that incident Draco had pondered over his facts and theories. He had started reading books about muggles and was shocked to find out the progress they had made without the use of magic. He began to doubt himself. Why did he hate them in the first place? How were they any different from him? Those muggles that had the ability to use magic, shouldn't they be treated differently? And not like trash? These thoughts often occupied his mind.

He had started to notice Granger too. The way she walked, the way she laughed, the way her skirt fluttered against her legs etc and before he knew it his heart began to beat at the mere sight of her.

There was a knock on his door. Draco shook his head and asked in a monotone voice "Who is it". "Master Draco, there's a guest to see you" a squeaky voice answered in return. Draco got up and walked over to his door and opened it. He was met with the sight of a small elf. "And what is the name of this certain guest?" he asked. "It's Blaise Zabini, Master" the elf answered timidly. "Let him in" he sighed and went back to his bed.

**Annnnd that's it. So how was it? Boring? Or interesting? I promise there will be more Draco x Hermione scenes in the later chaps. Um I hope you like it and please don't forget to review! I didn't get the time to edit it so if you find any mistakes please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hahahaha, Fahad Jamil thank you so much for reviewing! You don't know how happy your review made me. I was about to lose hope in this fan fic due to the lack of reviews and was about to delete it but you saved me from doing so **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Draco was lying on his bed when Blaise walked in. There was a dark, green settee right next to Draco's bed. He walked towards it and sat down on it like it belonged to him.

"What do you need Blaise?" Draco asked in an irritated tone. "Oh nothing, Can't I visit my dear friend without any reason" he answered with a smirk. Draco sent him a death glare and tried his best to ignore him. "So I saw Hermione Granger today" Blaise said causally. When Draco heard her name come out of Blaise's mouth he quickly turned his head towards him and asked in an indifferent tone "So what?". Blaise, however, was used to Draco's façade of indifference and knew that he was interested; the sudden attention he had shown when Hermione's name was mentioned had made this clear.

"Oh nothing, she turned out to be beautiful, huh?" he said. This caused Draco to get angry, "What do you want Blaise" he said in a forced tone. Blaise knew about Draco's little so called 'fling' with Hermione. He knew the reason that had caused the two of them to go their separate ways. "Why don't you tell her the truth man? Come on, what is the worst that can happen?" he said in an exasperated tone. He was tired of Draco's stubbornness; he knew that Draco still had romantic feelings for her.

"What is the worst that can happen?" Draco mimicked Blaise's previous statement "She can get killed! He'll kill her" Draco said in a raised voice. He was looking at Blaise dangerously. His mouth was twisted in a scowl. "He'll kill her" he said again but this time in a soft voice.

The two of them didn't say anything for a while. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Draco asked in an impassive tone, not giving away his emotions.

"Master Draco, Master Lucius has just arrived and he's asking for you" an apprehensive tone replied. At the name of his father Draco sat up. He glanced at Blaise, Blaise understood what Draco was trying to tell him from the look in his eyes and said "I'll see you later I guess. I just wanted to tell you that Pancy said that we should go somewhere together; it's been such a long time since we have spent some time together. Do you want to come?" Blaise asked in an expectant tone.

"I'll see" came Draco's short reply. Blaise nodded his head and walked towards the door but before closing it he said in a whisper "Nothing is impossible Draco" and he was gone.

Draco stared at the door in silence before he sighed and went to see his father.

His father was in his room. Draco knocked on his door and when he heard "Come in" he went inside. Lucius Malfoy was staring out of the window. The room was eerily dark. When Draco came in Lucius turned around.

Lucius Malfoy had long white blond hair. His eyes were grey and resembled the eyes of a dead person. They were devoid of any emotion. Draco had inherited his appearance from his father but unlike his father he wasn't 'empty'.

"How was your day?" he asked in an emotionless voice. His hands were behind his back and his posture was straight. "It was fine" Draco answered in an equally emotionless tone. Whenever he conversed with his father it didn't feel like he was talking to his father, it felt like he was talking to a stranger. He didn't have even a speck of love for his father. He was nothing but a cold hearted bastard.

"Is that so" he said in a bored tone. "Found any way to get rid of those filthy muggles?" he asked. Even to this day he hated muggles. He was searching for a way to wipe all of the muggles, he was doing this in secret and was collecting supporters for this. In his opinion muggles didn't deserve to live. He had asked Draco to search for different ways in order to kill them in such a way that the no one would suspect a thing. The ministry of magic wasn't aware of this fact and Lucius intended to keep it that way. "No father. Not yet" Draco said in a causal tone, he tried his best not to convey the feeling of hatred that had filled his heart at the sight of him. Draco, from a young age, had learned to mask his real emotions.

His father looked at him briefly before turning away from him and walking again towards the window. "Well hurry it up then, today I gained more followers" he said. Draco clenched his hands and tried to remain calm. "That is all you, may go now" he said without even giving Draco a second glance.

"Yes father" came Draco's reply and he went out. When Draco shut the door to his father's room he let out a sigh. He walked towards his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. The last thought that came to his mind was of Hermione before he fell asleep rather awkwardly on his bed.

"So you never loved me?" asked Hermione in a whisper. Tears were rolling down from her eyes; both of her hands were clenched in fists and were on her chest.

"No" came Draco's indifferent reply. He was staring at her with his usual impassive face. His eyes that were once filled with love were now cold. Hermione kept staring at him. She was shivering, her head was hurting and she couldn't think straight. "But…y..you said you loved me" she hiccupped. Draco's expression didn't change when he answered "Why would I love a mudblood? Did you honestly think that I would love you?" Hermione felt something pierce through her heart when she heard his cold words. "I just wanted to know how it would feel like to date a mudblood" he continued.

Suddenly Hermione woke up; her eyes were filled with tears. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 'It was just a dream' she thought. 'Why did she have to remember this now?' she pondered. Her mouth felt dry. She got up from her bed and walked towards the kitchen. She calmed herself down by drinking a cold glass of water. She sat on her couch staring at nothing. It was 2:00 am. She thought about Draco and suddenly she was filled with anger "That stupid, obnoxious, spoiled brat" she spat. 'Oh why did he do that' she wondered 'And why did I let my guard down' she let out a tired sigh. It had been 3 years since then but the memories she shared with him still continued to haunt her. She put the glass back in the kitchen and walked back to her room so that she could get some sleep

**And that's it. So how was it? Please tell me about your thoughts on this chapter and don't forget to review! I might edit this chapter later.**


End file.
